Rain
by LemonVron
Summary: Super short and lame one-shot.  Takes place after the 3rd game  The Professor seems to be down in the dumps, and Flora speaks her mind about the matter.    Written @ 2 AM... don't expect much... XD *does not know what genre to put this under.. herp de der


**^^; Heh. I forgot to put a disclaimer! Edit times! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Level 5... but I own the story of Floren, Hersela, Clover, and Luka. =3 (Even though I doubt I'll ever post the gender-bent story... it's still hidden on my laptop somewhere... XD)  
**

* * *

Flora glanced out the window for what seem like the 12th time that night. And he was still there, sitting in the pouring rain. She quickly turned back to the stationary that she laid out before her:

"_Luke,_

_ I'm not sure when you might get this letter, but I do hope you get it soon. I really shouldn't bother you with these things, but I'm not quite sure what to do myself._

_ You see, the Professor has been sitting out in the rain all day. All he did this morning was drink his tea then he headed outside. Then it began to rain and when I thought he would be back inside... he was still just... sitting there._

_ I know for a fact that he misses you. And I do, too, as a matter of fact. But there's something else that seems to be bothering him. Or... maybe I'm just being paranoid?_"

Flora got up from the writing desk she placed herself at to look out the window once more. What she saw almost brought tears to her eyes. There he was: The Great Professor Layton... sitting in a rainstorm, crying... still...

She couldn't bear it any longer and quietly opened the front door and sat down next to her guardian. She just stared at him for awhile with a soft and comforting gaze, then finally spoke her mind, "Professor...erm... you've been out here all day. Are you alright?"

Layton chuckled lightly and sniffed, "I'm fine, my dear. Please, do not worry about me. Go inside, you'll get soaked if you stay out here too long!"

Flora stood up and sighed, feeling upset and sad at the same time. But she did what she was told and went back inside.

The beautiful young lady grabbed a blanket and wrapped herself up in it before sitting back at the writing desk and continuing with her letter:

_ "Whatever it is, he's trying to hide it from me. And you know quite well, I don't like secrets. _

_ I just hope he comes in before it starts to get late in the evening._

_ Remember Luke, we both love and miss you. Write when you can._

_ ~Flora~"_

Flora sighed again and read over what she had just wrote. She slumped her shoulders and turned her head towards the window yet again.

Placing the stationary in an envelope, Flora addressed the letter and left it on the coffee table only to sit in the chair by the window. She watched and watched, for what seemed like hours, the rain fall hard onto the sidewalk and pavement. And, of course, Professor Layton.

Flora convinced herself little by little that she had to do something or the Professor would surely get sick! She closed her eyes and got up from the chair, making her way back to the front door.

She planted her feet in front of Layton and said as sternly as she could, "I know... I know that you miss Luke. And I know that you've recently been remembering Claire, but PLEASE, Professor... PLEASE come inside. If you get sick, _I _won't be able to take care of you! Then, who will care for me? I can't be alone again, I just CAN'T!"

By this time Flora was in tears and the Professor was gently hugging her, "There, there... I apologize, Flora. I didn't realize how selfish I was acting."

"It's okay, Professor..." Flora sniffed and hugged him back, "Just please don't come out in the pouring rain again!"

"I pro-" Layton paused in the middle of his sentence only to produce a loud sneeze. After a moment of silence, Professor Layton started laughing.

Flora was starting to giggle as well, "I-***hihi*** I told you ***hihi* **you'd ***hihi*** get sick!"

Just as the sun finally set, still laughing, the two silhouettes entered the Professors home.

"Do you want a blanket and some tea?" Flora giggled a little bit more.

"That would be extraordinary!" Professor Layton smiled at Flora as she walked out of the room.


End file.
